Pasión en las aguas termales
by Dani Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un par de chicos se quedan solos a mitad de la noche en las aguas termales? Lemon Yaoi Rape mix de parejas, dejen review! Cap. 3 up!
1. Viaje a las aguas termales

Holas! Aquí vengo con otro fic salido de mi mente retorcida (con un poco de ayuda de Zuzy Nonaka como se llamaba antes, gracias Zuzy! n.n)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, todos ellos y sus locuras son propiedad de Takao Aoki (suertudo ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas, no me hago responsable de futuros traumas.

**Parejas:** Enrique x Oliver – Johnny x Oliver – Robert x Johnny

**Dedicado a:** Zuzy Nonaka por ayudarme con esto n.n

Bueno espero que disfruten del fics!

.-Diálogos-

"pensamientos"

(n/a: intervenciones y/o aclaraciones mías)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Era un caluroso día de verano, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves volaban en el cielo y una suave brisa refrescaba la sala en donde cuatro muchachos de apariencia rica y europea se encontraban descansando y charlando animadamente acerca de los últimos campeonatos.

Los miembros del equipo los Majestics decidían que podrían hacer ahora que ya no tenían ningún torneo ni nada que se le pareciera hasta que el joven pelirrojo sugiere ir a unas aguas termales que pertenecían a su familia para poder relajarse y liberar las tensiones, a lo cual todos los miembros del equipo afirmaron y se apresuraron a empacar lo necesario para el viaje.

En una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión McGregor, un joven peli-verde se encontraba haciendo sus maletas cuando de pronto, siente como alguien lo abraza por la cintura y le besa la oreja para luego lamer seductoramente su cuello.

.- Enri…que- Gimió el menor de los dos al tiempo en que se sonroja por las cosas que hacía su novio.

.- Oliiii-chan no sabes cuánto quiero que nos vayamos a las aguas termales y podamos dedicarnos un tiempo a nosotros solos, por fin no habrá nada que nos impida estar juntos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro y también tendremos tiempo para otras… 'cositas'- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del francés.

.- ¡Enrique! Pero que cosas dices o/o- Dice un totalmente sonrojado Oliver.

.- ¿Te había dicho lo bien que te ves con ese sonrojo en tu rostro?-

.- Pero qué cosas dices Enrique- Le dice al tiempo que intenta separarse del rubio.

.- Pero Oli ¿qué pasa¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- Le pregunta dolido el rubio.

.- Enrique no es eso, es sólo que… todavía no me siento seguro…- Responde algo nervioso el chico peli-verde

.- ¿Pero inseguro de qué? Oli ya llevamos 3 semanas juntos y tú sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría, vamos Oli, no tienes de qué preocuparte, aunque sea déjame darte un beso, sólo un beso, nada más- Le dijo Enrique al chico- lo prometo- Agregó al ver a cara de desconfianza del francés.

.- Bueno pero sólo un beso- Accedió el chico al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y juntaba sus labios con los de él en un beso profundo en el que sus almas se fundían en una sola y sólo cuando sus pulmones les rogaban por aire se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos contemplando la perfección en las orbes del otro.

.- Te amo…

.- Yo también te amo Enrique… yo también…- Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando Johnny entra de repente y se queda observando la escena entre sus amigos.

.- Ehh… ¿interrumpo algo?- Pregunta nervioso el pelirrojo

.- No, nada, dime ¿pasa algo Johnny?- Respondió simplemente el francés.

.- Ah sí, Robert dice que será mejor que no se la pasen todo el día encerrados en el cuarto o quién sabe qué cosas pudieran pasar estando los dos solos por mucho tiempo y qué cosas habrían que pagar si llegan a romper algo porque su dinero no crece en los árboles y bla bla bla… ya saben lo gruñón que es él- Respondió con la misma actitud de fastidio de siempre el pelirrojo.

.- ¿Pero por qué su dinero¿Qué no se supone que ésta es tu casa?- Pregunta un tanto confundido el rubio.

.- Ah bueno… pues verán, sucede que… ¡POR FIN LE GANÉ A ROBERT EN AJEDREZ Y COMO HICIMOS UNA APUESTA DE QUE EL QUE PERDIERA HARÍA LO QUE EL GANADOR QUISIERA DURANTE UN MES LE DIJE QUE ÉL PAGARÍA TODOS LOS GASTOS DE LA CASA Y DEL VIAJE! Ah por cierto el avión no tarda en llegar así que apresúrense empacando y… no hagan cosas… extrañas- Dice el pelirrojo al tiempo de que se va de una vez de la habitación dejando a un italiano y a un francés sumamente sonrojados.

.- Jeje… bueno ya oíste a Johnny¡¡a empacar se ha dicho!- Exclama el rubio a lo que el peli-verde se limita únicamente a sonreír.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ya habían llegado a su destino, las aguas termales de la familia McGregor cuyo heredero estaba de por más feliz ante su victoria en el ajedrez y la inmensa tristeza de su amigo peli-morado al tener que pagar los gastos del viaje y de la casa por un mes.

Ya habían decidido dónde dormiría cada quien y a que hora irían a darse su primer baño en las aguas termales. En ese instante se encontraba un rubio pensando en como aprovechar correctamente la situación de estar el solo con Oliver enel cuarto que compartíanya que aunque le haya dicho al francés que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario sentía una necesidad urgente de poseer ese cuerpo tan fino y hermoso, era algo que no podía controlar y que lo tenía hecho un desastre, la simple sensación de verlo salir de uno de sus baños relajantes con tan sólo una toalla en su cintura y no poder tomarlo en ese momento le carcomía por dentro, debía poseerlo, debía tenerlo y ese viaje era la ocasión perfecta para poder lograr su cometido.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en esto, en los jardines de las aguas termales un precioso francés disfrutaba de la brisa de la tarde y del olor tan agradable del aire fresco que había en esa región, sus verdes cabellos ondeaban al son del viento y sus ojos cerrados disfrutaban de la suave caricia que el viento producía. Abrió sus ojos y miró al cielo viendo como las nubes se tornaban de un color naranja mientras el sol se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte. Ya iba siendo hora de que se reuniera con los demás para ir a tomar el baño de aguas termales.

Los chicos se reunieron y se metieron en las aguas, Oliver se sumergió hasta el cuello sintiendo la confortable sensación del agua caliente en su cuerpo, Enrique y Johnny se sumergieron hasta medio pecho y se pusieron a hablar acerca de cómo torturar más al pobre Jurgen (n/a: entiéndase Robert) y este se sumergió hasta la cabeza derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo y repitiendo cosas ininteligibles a los oídos de los demás.

.- Chicos¿tuve o no tuve una maravillosa idea al venir aquí?- Preguntó alegre el joven pelirrojo a los otros chicos.

.- Sí, tuviste unagran idea, estas agua termales son muy relajantes- Comentó el peli-verde al tiempo que se sumergía más en el agua.

.- Hasta yo debo decir que tuviste una gran idea cerebro de alcornoque- Se burló el rubio.

.- ¡Ahhg tú cállate nadie te pidió tu opinión!

.- Enrique no seas tan malo con Johnny que tan amablemente nos invitó a venir a las aguas termales de su familia- Le reprochó Oliver mirando molesto a su novio.

.- Ahh Oliver tú siempre tan comprensible, eres mi único amigo YoY- Dijo el pelirrojo abrazándose al cuello del francés mientras a este le resbalaba una gotita en la cabeza.

.- ¡Oye tú mugroso, aléjate de MI Oli-chan!- Protestó el rubio.

.- Pues no me alejo de TU Oli-chan, yo puedo estar junto a él todo el tiempo que yo quiera- Le contestó en forma de broma el pelirrojo, claro que el rubio no lo consideró una broma sino que se lo tomó muy en serio y como consecuencia, se enojó aún más.

.- ¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ÉL!

.- ¡QUE NO!

.- ¡QUE SI!

.- ¡QUE NO!

.- Chicos ya cálmense, Enrique por favor, no seas tan celoso ¿sí?- Dijo Oliver dando por terminada la discusión.

.- Pero Oliiii, él empezó

.- No Enrique, tú comenzaste y aunque él hubiera empezado con la pelea tú tienes la culpa por haberle seguido el juego- Sentenció el francés.

El rubio al escuchar esto se sintió impotente y empezó a sospechar que el francés defendía al pelirrojo ya que no o culpaba de nada y los celos comenzaron a invadirlo de nuevo.

.- "Mmm, aquí hay gato encerrado, ya me las pagarás Johnny y tú también Oli y se me ocurre una muy buena forma de hacerte pagar amado mío, mwahahahaha"

/Continuará/

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bueno lamentablemente aquí se acaba el primer cap, prometo actualizar tan pronto encuentre la inspiración necesaria… que horror eso va a ser mucho tiempo u.u

Mentira, solo bromeaba, lo actualizaré tan protno como pueda, nos leemos y dejen mucho review!

See ya!


	2. El plan de Enrique fase I

Holas de nuevo! Bueno aquí me ven con el segundo capítulo de este fic, se me vino la inspiración en un repentino momento de ocio y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer me puse a escribir, pero antes que nada y más importante! RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS!

**Kaz:** Holas! Primer review de mi nuevo fic! grax por decir que te gustó el fic, me alegra mucho que lo hayas encontrando interesante, aquí tienes la continuación LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!

**PPBKAI:** Holas amiga! Jejeje te deje en ascuas, espero me perdones pero mi imaginación no daba para más en esos momentos y para que veas que yo no dejo a nadie sin sus recompensas ahí te va un poco de lemon! Perdona la tardanza.

**-Zuzy Torunatoore-:** Zuzy! amiga! Que bueno que te agradó el fic! espero que disfrutes mucho del capítulo, mucha suerte con tus historias y gracias por la ayuda! Nos leemos! Ojalá y te guste el lemon jujuju

**Neko-ili:** Holas hermana mía! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo conectada, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y ya te enterarás de la fase uno de las travesuras de Enriquito jujuju, felices fiestas a ti también, aunque ya sea muy tarde para eso, nos leemos!

Y bueno ahora sí vayamos a lo nuestro el fic!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, todos ellos y sus locuras son propiedad de Takao Aoki (suertudo ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas, no me hago responsable de futuros traumas. Este capítulo contiene lemon así que si eres de mente sensible, digamos que esta es la parte donde te retiras gritando que esta chica está loka por poner a dos hombres enrollándose u.u.

**Parejas:** Enrique x Oliver – Johnny x Oliver – Robert x Johnny

**Dedicado a:** Zuzy Torunatoore por ser una gran amiga y ayudarme con este fic

.-Diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

(n/a: intervenciones y/o aclaraciones mías)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Capítulo dos:**

**El plan de Enrique Fase I**

_.- ¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ÉL!_

_.- ¡QUE NO!_

_.- ¡QUE SI!_

_.- ¡QUE NO!_

_.- Chicos ya cálmense, Enrique por favor, no seas tan celoso ¿sí?- Dijo Oliver dando por terminada la discusión._

_.- Pero Oliiii, el empezó_

_.- No Enrique, tú comenzaste y aunque él hubiera empezado con la pelea tú tienes la culpa por haberle seguido el juego- Sentenció el francés._

_El rubio al escuchar esto se sintió impotente y empezó a sospechar que el francés defendía al pelirrojo ya que no o culpaba de nada y los celos comenzaron a invadirlo de nuevo._

_.- "Mmm, aquí hay gato encerrado, ya me las pagarás Johnny y tú también Oli y se me ocurre una muy buena forma de hacerte pagar amado mío, mwahahahaha"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Los cuatro chicos europeos se encontraban comiendo en una habitación grande, al tiempo que veían las noticias en la televisión que habían mandado a traer especialmente para aquella ocasión.

Oliver trataba de consolar a su amigo peli-morado por la pérdida de su dinero mientras que Johnny al contrario se divertía haciendo cada vez más pedidos de comida de precio especialmente alto y viendo la cara de tristeza, enojo y furia de Robert.

Mientras que un poco más apartado del resto de los chicos, se encontraba Enrique 'aparentemente' viendo la televisión cuando en realidad observaba como Oliver reprendía a Johnny por molestar así a Robert mientras que éste le decía que no se enojara con él y rodeaba con su brazo el cuello del francés. Ante este gesto Enrique gruñó, DEFINITIVAMENTE tenía que poner su plan en marcha cuanto antes, no soportaba la presencia del chico pelirrojo cerca de SU Oliver, sí, era celoso, MUY celoso y la verdad, no se arrepentía de ello, a decir verdad a causa de sus celos decidió declarársele a Oliver, no podía soportar que aquel chico francés se acercara tanto a su amor.

Sucedió en su cumpleaños, Enrique como uno de sus caprichos había pedido ir a Francia, y su amigo Oliver se ofreció muy gentilmente a darle todo un tour por su país natal, sin embargo al llegar al aeropuerto cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su amigo y desde hace tiempo amor secreto lo esperaba acompañado por un chico alto, de cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta y ropa ajustada que hacían resaltar su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo.

El peli-verde sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano mientras que el otro muchacho tan sólo lo observaba con una mirada de superioridad, al italiano no le gustó para nada esta mirada tan sólo dejó que Oliver lo guiara hasta su casa para después llevárselo a un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, siempre acompañados, claro está, por el chico pelinegro.

Después se enteró de que ese chico se llamaba Denise Freire y que era amigo de Oliver desde hace muchos años atrás y para su sorpresa, mientras estaban los tres en un restaurante en un área privada sólo para la gente rica, Oliver y él se enteraron de que el otro francés estaba perdidamente enamorado del peli-verde desde hacía un año al declarársele con una hermosa poesía y con una mirada que haría desmayar a más de una chica.

Luego de la declaración cada vez que los dos franceses se encontraban Denise trataba de besar a Oliver y una vez estuvo a punto de lograrlo si no fuera porque en ese preciso instante Enrique pasaba por allí y obligó al pelinegro a separarse de su pequeño ángel de cabellos verdes. Ante este acto por parte del pelinegro Enrique decidió que si iba a declararse lo haría ahora ya que no sabía de qué era capaz ese tipo con tal de apoderarse de SU francesito.

A la hora de su declaración se encontraba de lo más nervioso y la probabilidad de un posible rechazo lo tenía en ascuas, sin embargo se sintió muy aliviado y, ¿por qué no, también sorprendido de que su amor le correspondiera. Sin duda ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida, claro está si dejaban de lado cierto incidente con un chico pelinegro.

Luego de recordar su pequeña declaración una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del italiano, cómo le gustó ver la cara de incomprensión total por parte del pelinegro cuando Oliver le explicó que ahora ellos dos estaban saliendo juntos. Sin quererlo Enrique soltó una leve risita llamando la atención de los demás presentes en el cuarto.

-¿Enrique? ¿Amor, qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó el francés sentándose al lado de su novio.

-¿hum? No, no es nada jeje sólo recordaba cosas –respondió el rubio reparando en la cercanía del francés y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿en serio? ¿Y como qué tipo de cosas recordabas? –preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

-cosas… sólo cosas… -respondió el rubio hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello aspirando el aroma a rosas que su novio emanaba –recordaba el cómo me moría de celos cada vez que ese Denise se te acercaba

-oigan tórtolos ya sepárense ¿quieren? Miren que todavía estamos en horario infantil –bromeó el pelirrojo.

-oh, perdona si te molestamos Johnny –dijo sonrojándose al instante el francés ante el comentario de su amigo, puesto que él NO tenía intenciones de hacer '_eso_' con su novio y mucho menos enfrente de sus amigos.

Enrique se molestó mucho ante esto, los celos lo invadían de nuevo, ¿es que acaso su novio no quería que Johnny los viera juntos? ¿Es que acaso su Oli-chan tenía algo con aquel pelirrojo y lo suyo era sólo un juego para él? No, eso no podía ser, su Oli-chan NUNCA sería capaz de algo así… ¿cierto?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Después de que hubieran comido se fueron a la sala de juegos, para después irse a dormir. Esa noche Enrique tenía planeado realizar la fase uno de su fabuloso plan para hacer pagar a Oliver y deshacerse de Johnny. Debido a que compartía habitación con Oliver no le sería demasiado difícil cumplir la primera fase del plan, pero no contaba con algo… a Oliver le ENCATANBAN los baños calientes a la luz de la luna y digamos que la situación en la que lo encontró cuando fue a buscarlo no era lo que puede llamársele pura e inocente.

Oliver, SU Oliver, estaba hablando con Johnny dentro de las aguas termales (n/a: y qué problema hay con eso? o.ó?) EXTREMADAMENTE CERCA el uno del otro (n/a: ahhh ya vi el problema u.u… momento eso es un problema? o.o?) y a su parecer los dos estaban BASTANTE cómodos (n/a: no sé uds pero a mi parecer hay MUCHAS palabras en mayúsculas, por qué será?) debía intervenir en, según él, esa horrorosa situación antes de que llegara a mayores, pero, momento… Johnny se levanta… parece que se va… ¡y le da un beso de despedida en la mejilla a SU koi! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía?

Pero bueno este no era el momento para alterarse… bueno sí lo era, pero reservaría su ira para lo que venía después que era… no, mejor no decirlo ahora, se estropearía la sorpresa. (n/a: soy mala MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Esperó a que Johnny ya se fuera a su cuarto para después salir sigilosamente desvestirse y meterse en completo silencio dentro las deliciosas aguas y abrazar por la espalda a su koi quien se sobresaltó por la presencia del rubio en ese lugar a esas horas.

-¡ah! Enrique ¿pero qué haces?

-abrazándote ¿Qué no es obvio?

-sí, pero es que… tus manos… -decía entre jadeos el francés al sentir que las manos del italiano viajaban por todo su cuerpo y pasaban por cierta zona erógena que ya empezaba a reaccionar.

-oh… sí… mis manos… es que… ¿acaso no te gusta como te toco?... ¿acaso… no te gusta la forma en la que reacciona tu cuerpo?... es que… ¿acaso no me quieres? –preguntó soltándolo y volteándolo para que pudieran verse de frente, el rostro de Oliver denotaba desconcierto y confusión por las últimas palabras.

-¿pero qué dices Enri? Tú sabes que te quiero y mucho, ¿por qué dices eso? –preguntó el francés

-porque desde que llegamos a estas aguas pareciera todo lo contrario

-¿ah…?

El rubio se enfureció ante el 'teatro' de su amigo, ¿acaso pensaba que era estúpido? ¿Que no notaba como Johnny y él 'coqueteaban' entre sí? Lo tomó de los brazos y lo miró fijamente como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, lo cual no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, Enrique miraba con tal intensidad al francés que este se sentía en extremo intimidado y quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no sabía por qué pero sentía que había hecho algo mal.

-dime ¿crees que soy tonto, que no me he dado cuenta de cómo él te mira, de cómo te trata y te toca con tanta familiaridad como si fuera tu novio, tu amante de toda la vida como si… como si… como si tú fueras suyo…? –preguntó enfurecido el italiano.

Oliver no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal no sabía que le sucedía a su novio… estaba de verdad asustado… no quería tener a Enrique tan cerca suyo en esos momentos… sentía que si se quedaba a su lado iba a correr grave peligro… así que con suavidad intentó liberarse del agarre del rubio y le dijo que por favor reaccionara, que recapacitara acerca de lo que estaba diciendo y que lo dejara irse en paz… sin embargo estas palabras no obtuvieron el resultado deseado.

-así que quieres que te suelte ¿no? Claro… quieres que te suelte para que te vayas con tu amante ¿¿no es cierto? –estaba fuera de control, no sabía lo que decía sólo se dejaba llevar por la furia y los celos… al menos eso pensaba cierto peli-verde, digamos que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que… el rubio sabía perfectamente lo que decía y hacía…

-Enrique… -exclamó asustado el francés

-escúchame bien Oli… tú vas a comprobar lo que significa traicionar a Enrique Torunatoore… te aseguro que de esta no te salvas… tú serás mío… cueste… lo que me cueste –dijo pausada y el rubio al tiempo que una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en su rostro

-¿q-qué… vas a… -no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque Enrique lo estaba besando salvajemente mientras acercaba su cuerpo al del rubio y lo manoseaba superficialmente, el francés estaba horrorizado… ya tenía una leve idea de lo que le haría su 'querido novio' si es que se le podía llamar así al monstruo en el que se había convertido Enrique.

Trató inútilmente de forcejear más todos sus intentos fueron en vano, Enrique lo arrinconó contra una gran roca y aprisionó su cuerpo con el suyo, llevando sus manos hacia los glúteos del francés comenzando a masajearlos, Oliver no cabía en su desconcierto, jamás ni en sus más horribles pesadillas se había imaginado en una situación semejante.

El chico rubio abandonó la boca del otro para bajar a su cuello y lamerlo con extrema pasión y lujuria, al sentir su boca liberada de los labios del otro Oliver comenzó a gritarle a Enrique que lo dejara en paz, pero al igual que sus forcejeos estos eran en vano y no le servían de nada para deshacerse del italiano.

Éste por su lado fue bajando cada vez más y más ante los reclamos de su novio hasta llegar a su pecho donde succionó y mordió ambos pezones hasta dejarlos completamente erectos mientras que con sus manos le quitaba la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura Oliver (n/a: ya saben, esas que siempre salen en los anime cuando vana a unas termas) para comenzar a masturbar su miembro.

-¡ah-ahhh! ¡Enrique…! –gemía el peli-verde, eso hacía excitar aún más a su 'novio' sus gemidos eran como música para sus oídos y lo hacían querer poseer más que nunca ese bello cuerpo hecho por la mismísima mano de Dios ya que sólo Él sería capaz de crear semejante hermosura.

El italiano comenzó a bajar cada vez más y más hasta que quedó cara a cara con el miembro de su koi, primero besó la punta y luego fue dando pequeños mordiscos alrededor de esta a lo cual el francés dejaba escapar grititos de placer y dejó escapar uno especialmente fuerte cuando sintió al rubio metérselo por completo en su boca, lamía y succionaba el miembro del francés como si de un caramelo se tratara, lo sacaba y metía de nuevo en su boca hasta que sintió que el francés pronto llegaría al orgasmo se sacó el erecto miembro de la boca, no quería que el peli-verde terminara todavía, sin dar tiempo a réplicas volteó el cuerpo del muchacho francés y metió uno de sus dedos dentro de él moviéndolo circularmente y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de dolor del francés.

-¡ahg! Enrique ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME, NOOO! –gritaba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Enrique no hacía caso y metió un segundo dedo repitiendo lo que con el anterior y haciendo lo mismo con uno tercero, luego de moverlos un rato el chico los retiró y puso su erecto miembro en la entrada del peli-verde y lo embistió sin más sacando un gran grito de dolor del otro chico, no quería hacerle daño pero… él ya lo había traicionado y por eso tenía que pagar. (n/a: nas, como que alguien esta muy trastornado por aquí verdad?)

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y desconsideradas el pobre francés temía morir a causa del dolor y su preocupación aumentó al ver un líquido rojo esparciéndose por el agua, Enrique estaba desgarrándolo internamente, intentó hacer que parara pero pasó lo mismo que antes, ninguna respuesta, el rubio seguía embistiéndolo fuertemente hasta que llegó al orgasmo seguido minutos después por el francés, agotado pero con gran satisfacción le dio un último beso a su compañero y con una sonrisa se marchó y le dijo

-ya sabes que cuando tú eres el novio de Enrique Torunatoore una traición se paga bien caro… y ahora verá ese maldito McGregor por haberse metido con MI novio.

Oliver no podía dar crédito a sus oídos… de verdad… Enrique lo estaba acusando de TRAICIÓN y con JOHNNY, si bien quizás estuvieran un poco más cariñoso el uno con el otro pero… eso no significaba NADA y ahora por eso… Enrique lo había… lo había violado… las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en su rostro, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió del agua, se puso una bata y sin preocuparse por si lo mojaba y manchaba todo a su paso salió caminando hacia la habitación de cierto pelirrojo.

Al llegar y tocar la puerta el pelirrojo abrió perezosamente, peor al ver el estado de Oliver se alarmó mucho y aún más cuando este cayó inconsciente en sus brazos…

/Continuará…/

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nas! Por fin! Ya termine el segundo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado mucho y dejen reviews! n.n

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda

Nos leemos! See ya!


	3. El plan de Enrique fase II o quizás no?

Holas! Jiji aquí por fin el tercer capi de esta… cosa… a los que leen Malos Presentimientos (que no deben de ser más de… ehh.. no sé… 0 XP) no me maten por publicar esto antes del tercer capi del fic anteriormente mencionado o.o tengo una excusa! Bueno en realidad no tengo pero… espero que comprendan, no me maten Y.Y

Y bueno antes que nada a responder reviews! nOn que bonitos son me dejaron muchos reviews ay como los quiero a todos!

**HiO iVaNoV:** holas! Que alegría que una hermana mía sea la primera en dejarme review Y.Y jiji no te lo imaginabas, bueno es que las apariencias engañan n.n gracias por lo de que me quedo bien padre pero no le tengas lastima a Oli-chan! De eso se encarga Johnny XD y bueno que hará este tipito cuando se entere… ehhh. Mejor veamos el cap o.o

**-Zuzy Torunatoore-:** jiji ciao! (me lo pegaste) jiji te gustó el lemon XD si Quique ta lokiiiito…. De amor XP me cuido y no me muero! Lo mismo te digo yo a ti! Espero te guste el cap amiga mía! Besos!

**PPBKAI:** otra hermana mía! Holas! Jejeje te gustó que Oli saliera herido o.o creo que debía esperarlo viniendo de ti XD eres una de las pocas a las que les gusta el dolor XD bueno hay muchas en el mundo a las que les gusta eso pero me refiero a que hay pocas en este fic u.u prácticamente todas quieren matarme por haberle hecho eso n.nU

**Kaz:** holas! Jeje tengo talento para escribir lemon, jejejeje no creo…. Aunque quizás sea cierto, quieres que te de un truco? Yo este lo escribí privándome de toda emoción y escribiendo lo que se me ocurría y después cuando lo leo, hago que todas mis emociones vuelvan XD y lo leo y si no me gusta algo lo borro o lo cambio jijiji espero que la respuesta a tus dudas las encuentres todas aquí, menos a la primera esa es muy fácil lo que le hice fue… UNA ATROCIDAD Y ALGO INHUMANO! n.n

**Neko-ili:** holas! Pero debo preguntar de qué se trata esto? Mis hermanas me dejan casi todos mis reviews XP jijiji me alegro mucho saber de ti aunque ya tuvimos nuestro encuentro familiar XD Quique te pareció loco maniático, bueno la verdad es que yo me lo imagino así todo el tiempo n.nU y bueno Oli está en brazos de Johnny… literalmente se le desmayó encima u.u jijiji no eres adivina como yooo en cambio yo si sé que pasará en tus fics!... mentira no sé P jiji espero te guste el cap

**Kanako Mcgregor:** holas! Wow otra a la que le gusta el dolor! Jijiji grax por decir que está muy shido XP, aquí tienes la continuación!

**Caro Jaganshi:** holas! Wow hace mucho que lees mis fics o.o increíble que alguien lea desde hace mucho mis fics! O.O jijiji fanática de los majestics nOn y sabes italiano? O.o o al menos eso me pareció por el saludo XP jijiji sí esta loko de amor n.n no es lindo? (todo el mundo: a ti todo te parece lindo ¬¬) pos sí…. Menos las cucarachas y las ratas y los insectos u.u jejeje gracias por la publicidad n.nU me alegra ver que te gustan tanto mis fics, espero que te guste el cap y wow me entero de que me leen desde Panamá o.o jijiji nos leemos

**MAX:** Jiji holas n.n aquí tienes el tercer cap, Chi Quiquito se pasó con Oli, pero bue qué le vamos a hacer? Lo hecho hecho está y al que no le guste… pos que se busque otro fic para leer y ya ¬¬ jiji y gracias a ti por el review, pregunta, es sólo por curiosidad y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el tema, eres hombre o mujer? O.o? yo personalmente me voy por la segunda, no es muy común encontrar hombres que lean yaoi, en especial lemon y en especial que dejen review oO jiji bueno nos leemos!

**O-Rhin-San:** holas! Mi hermanita bella y preciosa! Perecen o.o…. IO soy la hermanita bella y preciosa! Ò.ó jeje bueno no importa, otra hermana mía n.n que felicidad que felicidad! nOn bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado tanto, sigue leyendo! Nus leemos!

Jijiji bueno esos fueron todos los reviews, ahora vayamos al fic!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, todos ellos y sus locuras son propiedad de Takao Aoki (suertudo ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas, no me hago responsable de futuros traumas.

**Parejas:** Enrique x Oliver – Johnny x Oliver – Robert x Johnny

**Dedicado a:** Zuzy Torunatoore por ser una gran amiga y ayudarme con este fic

-Diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

(n/a: intervenciones y/o aclaraciones mías)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Capítulo tres:**

**El plan de Enrique fase II… o… ¿quizás no?**

_Oliver no podía dar crédito a sus oídos… de verdad… Enrique lo estaba acusando de TRAICIÓN y con JOHNNY, si bien quizás estuvieran un poco más cariñoso el uno con el otro pero… eso no significaba NADA y ahora por eso… Enrique lo había… lo había violado… las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en su rostro, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió del agua, se puso una bata y sin preocuparse por si lo mojaba y manchaba todo a su paso salió caminando hacia la habitación de cierto pelirrojo._

_Al llegar y tocar la puerta el pelirrojo abrió perezosamente, pero al ver el estado de Oliver se alarmó mucho y aún más cuando este cayó inconsciente en sus brazos…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Johnny viendo el cuerpo mojado y sangriento del chico en sus brazos lo metió inmediatamente en su habitación y empezó a secarlo y a limpiarle toda esa sangre al tiempo que le ponía una bata limpia y lo recostaba en su cama cubriéndolo con la manta.

No se imaginaba lo que pudo haberle pasado al francés si hace un rato estaba bastante bien, comenzó a contemplar su rostro ahora tranquilo mientras dormía, su piel perlada se veía irresistible bajo la luz de la luna, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos invitaban a ser besados, su cabello, verde y sedoso esparcido bajo su cabeza… simplemente hermoso… hermoso e irreal, tanta perfección… no podía ser verdad.

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del francés, era tan tersa… de repente sintió algo húmedo resbalar por la mejilla del chico… una lágrima… ¿qué habrá sido eso que le pasó para que ni siquiera en sus sueños pudiera estar a salvo? Limpió la mejilla con una pasada de su mano y dejó que durmiera tranquilo por lo que quedaba de noche…

--

Ya eran alrededor de las 2:00 am cuando un chico peli-verde se levantó agitado y sudando frío, un pelirrojo se acercó a él y le preguntó qué le pasaba, el chico no respondió, sólo se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar amargamente. El otro al principio se quedó estático, pero después empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a decirle que no llorara… que todo iba a estar bien.

-Johnny… no quisiera estar vivo… quisiera morirme y acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez…

El pelirrojo miraba desconcertado al otro chico, ¿tan terrible había sido lo que le sucedió para desear estar muerto? (n/a: uy si supieras lo que le pasó ninio o.o)

-Oliver… Oliver mírame –le decía el pelirrojo al tiempo que con su mano tomaba la barbilla del chico para que éste lo mirara a los ojos -¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Johnny fue… fue horrible, Enrique… Enrique, no sé que le pasó, se volvió loco él… él cree que… que… -hablaba entrecortadamente, su voz se quebraba más mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho el italiano.

-Él cree que qué Oliver-

-Él cree que… que yo… lo traicioné… con… con… contigo –respondió cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE QUÉ? –Johnny estaba impactado, Enrique acusaba a Oliver de traicionarlo con… con él…

-Sí, lo sé es… es una locura pero… ese no es el mayor problema él… él me… me… v-violó porque… él dice que… es el precio de haberlo traicionado –se lanzó a llorar aún mas fuerte abrazándose al pecho de Johnny, mientras este aún impactado le daba suaves caricias.

Enrique se había vuelto loco, ¿cómo se le ocurría el violar a una criatura tan frágil y hermosa como lo era Oliver? Cuando encontrara al rubio le iba a dar una paliza que jamás olvidaría, el muy maldito

Siguió acariciando a Oliver hasta que este se quedó dormido y lo depositó en la cama para que pudiera dormir…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Enrique planeaba llevar a cabo la segunda fase de su plan al día siguiente, no se le podía haber ocurrido nada más brillante para hacerle a esos dos luego de que lo habían traicionado, lo primero era poseer a Oliver para borrar cualquier rastro de ese idiota de McGregor que había profanado a su koi antes que él, lo segundo sería quedarse a solas con Johnny y cuando estuviera seguro de que no había más nadie cerca, le daría una paliza tan grande que no podría moverse en un mes entero y posiblemente lo castraría (n/a: nya al final este fic se va a poner muy violento, muy violento, creen que debería cambiarlo a tragedia o.o? nyooo quedémonos con el drama u.u)

Ese imbécil, cómo se atrevía, ponerle las manos encima a su Oli hmp, pero ya vería, ya vería lo que pasaba cuando te metes con la propiedad de Enrique Torunatoore (n/a: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ÒWÓ)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Amanecía, los rayos del sol se colaban por una rendija de la ventana y pegaron en todo el rostro de los jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en una habitación de las aguas termales de la familia McGregor.

Un pelirrojo abrió los ojos perezosamente y se levantó de los tatamis de la habitación, se había quedado dormido cuidando de Oliver quien ahora dormía plácidamente en la cama. El peli-verde despertaba lentamente, abrió sus ojos con extrema lentitud y cuando trató de sentarse un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor y recostarse nuevamente.

-Ahg, ¿por qué me duele tanto? –preguntó el peli-verde (n/a: mmm por que será o.ó?)

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche? -

El peli-verde hizo un esfuerzo en recordar, lentamente las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo una tras otra en su mente, creando un remolino de recuerdos, gritos de dolor y sangre.

Lágrimas se fueron formando en sus ojos, aún seguía sin poder creer que una persona a la que le tenía tanta confianza… le hubiera hecho algo como eso, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Oliver… ven ya no llores más… yo te protegeré, no permitiré que él se te vuelva a acercar y tampoco que alguien más te lastime – (n/a: awww que lindo nWn)

-Gracias Johnny –dijo el francés quedamente

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí o quieres ir a desayunar? –preguntó el pelirrojo

El chico peli-verde lo meditó un momento, si salía de la habitación lo más seguro era que tendría que volver a ver la cara de Enrique y por otra parte no se quería quedar en la habitación por miedo a que Enrique lo encontrara y le hiciera quien sabe qué cosas. Decidido levantó la mirada hacia el otro chico.

-Quiero salir –

-¿Estás seguro? Porque si no quieres está bien y yo te puedo traer el desayuno –se apresuró a contestar el otro

-Estoy seguro, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a Enrique y quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez así que prefiero que sea temprano –

-Pero, probablemente quiera hacerte algo apenas te vea –

-Bueno, dijiste que me protegerías ¿cierto? –preguntó tiernamente el peli-verde.

-Sí… -le dijo el pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa a lo que el francés cerró sus ojos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces debemos cambiarnos de ropa –

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ya estaban Robert y Enrique en el pequeño salón donde tomaban el desayuno y Robert se preguntaba donde podrían estar Oliver y Johnny. Los celos de Enrique estaban actuando nuevamente, ¿podría ser que esos dos estuvieran juntos y se estuviesen besando y manoseando? No, no podía ser, Oliver no se atrevería a desafiarlo nuevamente… ¿cierto?

La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando entrar a los dos jóvenes restantes, cuando los cuatro ya estaban sentados empezaron a comer tranquilamente cuando de repente Oliver vio como Enrique le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia indicándole que se alejara de Johnny, pero si él pensaba que podía dominarlo fácilmente estaba muy equivocado. Asegurándose de que Enrique lo estuviera viendo (lo cual no era muy difícil de hacer) se fue acercando poco a poco a Johnny hasta quedar casi pegado a su lado y posó delicadamente su mano sobre la del pelirrojo a lo que éste se sonrojó visiblemente.

Enrique no cabía en su asombro, ¿cómo se atrevía?

-O-Oliver… ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo

-Shh, después te explico, ahora sólo sígueme el juego –respondió a su vez el francés

-De acuerdo… -respondió aún sonrojado

-Bien –de repente se dio cuenta de algo –Johnny, ¿por qué estás tan colorado? –preguntó acercando su rostro al del otro chico dejando sus labios a milímetros de distancia.

Enrique no soportó esta visión y explotó gritando a todo pulmón

-¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! – (n/a: uy como que alguien necesita clases para controlar el enojo XD)

Sin embargo ante esta reacción Oliver quiso experimentar un poco más a ver qué pasaría si…

Con decisión Oliver acortó la distancia entre sus labios y besó a Johnny quien estaba completamente rojo al igual que Enrique (n/a: sólo que Quique esta rojo de furia XD) y se sentó con descaro en las piernas del pelirrojo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando sintió que ya se quedaba sin respiración se separó del chico y escondió su rostro y su sonrisa juguetona en el hueco que hay entre el rostro y el hombro.

-Oliver-aléjate-de él-**ahora** –dijo despacio el rubio tratando de no perder los estribos, no podía creer el descaro que tenía el peli-verde.

-O-Oliver –el pelirrojo aún estaba en shock por todo lo sucedido segundos atrás, sin embargo intentó sacárselo de encima antes de que Enrique se pusiera violento –anda vamos Oliver –dijo en un susurro que sólo el francés podía escuchar –levántate –

-No quiero –el francés se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del pelirrojo –si lo hago… sólo Dios sabe qué cosas hará Enrique… así que, por favor –separó su rostro de su cuello y lo miró con ojos llorosos –sígueme el juego, no dijiste…. ¿No dijiste que me protegerías? –

-Sí… de acuerdo, está bien, te seguiré el juego –dijo resignado Johnny

-Gracias –y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios

-¡¡OLIVER! –el grito del italiano resonó en toda la habitación

-¿Si, Enrique? –preguntó descuidadamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Johnny y agarraba un poco de comida y se la daba en la boca, justo como solía hacer cuando él y el rubio eran novios.

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME? –preguntó enfurecido el rubio

-No sé de que me hablas –ahora limpiando con su lengua unas gotas de te que mancharon la barbilla del pelirrojo, que por cierto a pesar de sentirse un poco avergonzado disfrutaba de las caricias y mimos del francés.

-No creí que fueras capaz Oliver, pero ya verás, ¡ya verás! Esto no se quedará así… -y tras decir esto salió hecho una furia de la habitación.

-No entiendo, ¿hice algo que lo molestara? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

-Oliver, una pregunta… ¿no se supone que tú y Enrique eran…. pareja? –preguntó desconcertado Robert que se había quedado anonadado cuando Oliver se sentó en las piernas de Johnny (n/a: mi parte favorita O)

-Pues sí, pero después de hablarlo por mucho tiempo (n/a: sí, claro, hablando XD), nos dimos cuenta de que realmente no nos merecíamos mutuamente "al menos yo no merecía semejante trato" –respondió el peli-verde

-Ahh ya veo –dijo sin creerle del todo –y dime desde cuando tú y Johnny… ¿están juntos?

-Desde anoche n.n estoy muy feliz porque me he dado cuenta de que él es justo el tipo de persona que me atrae –comentó muy feliz abrazando al susodicho por el cuello causando en este un notorio sonrojo.

-Hmm –de repente el peli-morado sintió que lo invadían los celos, por alguna razón, no le gustaba que Oliver estuviera tan cerca del pelirrojo (n/a: comienzan más problemas O)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mientras que en otra parte de las aguas termales un rubio daba vueltas en su habitación siendo incapaz de comprender como Oliver pudo haber hecho algo tan bajo y tan ruin y después de todo sabiendo que posiblemente volvería a violarlo.

Al parecer el joven y delicado francés no era tan delicado como creía, ya veía que también podía tener sus mañas, ja, esto se volvía interesante, ahora veremos qué más se le ocurría al francesito

**--**

Ya en los pasillos de las aguas termales un francés caminaba tranquilamente luego de haber dejado a Johnny en su habitación para dejarlo descasar un poco, tantas emociones al mismo tiempo lo dejaron un poco confundido.

Sonrió, el pelirrojo solía mostrarse siempre muy arisco y violento, pero en realidad era una persona muy dulce y tierna, cuando se lo proponía claro está.

De repente sintió como tiraban de su brazo hasta hacerlo voltear quedando cara a cara con el que antes era su novio.

-Creo que tienes algo que explicar –dijo siseando el rubio

-Hmp, yo no veo nada que explicar, así que si me disculpas yo ya me retiro –le respondió soltándose del agarre del rubio

-Espera, tú no te vas de aquí –le dijo agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo y acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Suéltame –dijo el francés más como una orden que como una petición

-¿Y qué si digo que no? –Acto seguido lo besó en los labios y con su lengua abrió su boca y empezó a explorar cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad que tantas veces había probado y degustado hasta saciarse –¿alguna vez… te había dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu boca?

-Eres un lunático, encima de que me violas esperas que me quede a tu lado como si nada hubiera pasado, te odio Enrique, ¡TE ODIO! –trató de apartarlo de él sin éxito alguno, esto cada vez más se parecía a la noche anterior cuando el italiano lo poseyó contra su voluntad (n/a: pueden estar tranquilos no va a haber lemon)

-Sí, quizás lo sea, pero eso es sólo porque te amo, entiende que lo que hice fue sólo para que comprendieras que tú eras y sigues siendo solamente mío, ¿comprendes? –

-Demente, comprende que yo no te traicioné, ¡¡en cambio tú sí, traicionaste toda la confianza que tenía en ti! Eres un idiota Enrique –

-Ese, mi amor, fue tu último error, Enrique Torunatoore, no es ningún idiota –y volvió a besarlo, comenzando a manosear el cuerpo del francés

-Te equivocas Enrique, mi primer y último error fue el de haberme enamorado de ti –y con decisión se alejó del rubio dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelirrojo para pensar en una manera de acabar con todo el dolor que sentía.

/Continuará…/

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Próximo cap quieren o no quieren lemon? Johnny y Oliver? Enrique y Oliver? Robert y Johnny? Uds elijan!

Wii terminé el tercer cap!

Toy muy feliz! Jejeje bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrada y que dejen muchos reviews

Nos leemos!

See ya!


End file.
